


"What is this Feeling?" from Wicked, Performed by Legolas and Gimli [Filk]

by blackglass, quoththegayven, sobieru



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Broadway, Crack, Duet, Filk, Gen, Gimli is Elphaba, I guess this is Gigolas if you want it to be, I ship Gelphie and also Gigolas so, Legolas is Glinda, Musical, Parody, Rewrite, Song Parody, Songfic, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: A performance of "What is this Feeling?" for Voiceteam 2020.Author's summary: "Exactly what is says on the front of the tin.A parody of "What is this Feeling?" from Wicked, with words and music by Stephen Schwartz."
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	"What is this Feeling?" from Wicked, Performed by Legolas and Gimli [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaconWrappedRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["What is this Feeling?" from Wicked, Performed by Legolas and Gimli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083105) by [BaconWrappedRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/pseuds/BaconWrappedRainbows). 



  
  
Cover art by: [elrohir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir)  


**Cast:**  
sobieru as _Legolas_  
quoththegayven as _Gimli_  
blackglass as _Mirkwood Elves Chorus_

Edited by _blackglass_

Length: 3:53  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/what%20is%20this%20feeling.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

>  **blackglass' producer notes:** Created for Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to elrohir for the cover art and to BaconWrappedRainbows for giving us permission to perform their song!


End file.
